1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery having a current interrupt module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low capacity rechargeable battery may be used to power a small electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity battery may be widely used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte has been introduced. The high power rechargeable battery may be formed from a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series to be used for a device requiring high power, e.g., for driving a motor for an electric vehicle.
Also, one large capacity rechargeable battery may be formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries having, e.g., a cylindrical shape and a rectangular shape, coupled in series.
The rectangular rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator interposed therebetween, a case having a space for housing the electrode assembly, a cap plate for closing and sealing the case and having a terminal hole to insert an electrode terminal and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruding externally from the case through the terminal hole.
When a conventional rechargeable battery is overcharged, a surface temperature of a case and a temperature of a vent may increase abruptly. Also, voltage abruptly increases if the state of charge (SOC) is higher than about 160%. If the conventional rectangular rechargeable battery is continuously overcharged, the battery may expand or life-span may be abruptly deteriorated.
Such a problem may become more significant in a rectangular battery. Since the rectangular battery may include a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal protruding from the cap plate, it may be very difficult to form a structure for interrupting current. Alternatively, a cylindrical battery may have a structure for interrupting current because a positive electrode terminal may be formed at an upper portion and the case may operate as a negative electrode terminal in the cylindrical battery.